


Let it be known

by Dandyfellow05



Category: Brewie - Fandom, Family Guy
Genre: Fluff, Jealous, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandyfellow05/pseuds/Dandyfellow05
Summary: Stewie is confident in his relationship with Brian. When some blonde starts to flirt with him Stewie likes to show her exactly why
Relationships: Brewie, Brian Griffin/Stewie Griffin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Let it be known

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a warm up and I don’t hate it so I thought “why not post it!?” So now I’m posting it...  
> Enjoy XD

Survey. Stewie looked on at the pair, his boyfriend and some blonde. She was definitely interested, with the half-lidded eyes and lip bite anytime she thought the dog looked at her. She thought she was going to get lucky tonight. Stewie chuckled.

Evaluate. Brian had been keeping a decent amount of eye contact but hardly looked the woman’s way unless she said something. “Damn straight,” Stewie thought to himself with a smirk.

Strike. With a controlled confident walk Stewie made his way over to the two plopping himself into the lap of his common-law husband as soon as he was close enough, “Hey babe,” Stewie greeted with a fake bored sigh.

“Oh hey!” Brian’s face instantly lit up at the sudden presence of his boyfriend. “Where have you been?” Brian’s tail thumped lightly as he completely disregarded the conversation he had been in the middle of moments ago. 

Stewie shifted to sit and face Brian in his lap and offered a smile to which Brian was already returning, “Missing you,” Stewie stated with a smirk. He intertwined their fingers and laid a soft kiss on the canine.

The small thumps intensified as Brain immediately melted at the simple act. All the while Stewie looked back at a mildly peeved young adult woman with an evil smirk.

Feeling awkward and out of place, the woman excused herself, “Definitely best to stay in your lane dear,” Stewie remarked, making Brian snort a bit. The woman scoffed and walked off.

“I say...” Stewie began with his hands on Brian's shoulders, “we get out of here and go watch some movies back at home.” “I say...” Brian tenderly kissed Stewie to which the boy happily returned, “you got yourself a deal.” And so they did!


End file.
